Sakura, the Shrine and the Zoo
Sakura, the Shrine and the Zoo (さくらと神社と動物園, Sakura to Jinja to Dōbutsuen) is the 14th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Sakura wakes up in shock to Kero and Meiling hovering over her as the two argues over who's stare was more intense. The three enjoy Chinese-style congee for breakfast as Meiling continues their activity from last night. In his apartment, Syaoran is working on his magic with his Rashinban as he concentrates on one glowing sphere, changing its shape to solidify it but exhausts himself while doing so. He takes it in his hand to bring with him. The others are waiting outside the shrine as they bring up their primary teacher, Mizuki. Yamazaki was about to tell a story when he was interrupted by Meiling and Sakura's arrival, everyone stunned at Sakura's curled hair. Chiharu informs the group of Syaoran's lateness. Meiling tells the group to start their trip as Sakura spoke how she wanted to go to the shrine or the zoo. Everyone begins looking around the stalls. Yamazaki gets interrupted once again in his attempts to story tell and Sakura sees that the cat features appearing again. Syaoran arrives as Meiling reveals Sakura's new style. They stare at each other as Syaoran blushes, Tomoyo filming the process. The three groups discuss their own topics as Meiling bring up the topic of Kaito as Akiho asks Meiling questions as well. Meiling commented on how there are a lot of simple-souled ones here, looking at Sakura while Akiho shows confusion, sighing in the process as Akiho is exactly the same. Sakura looks at Meiling, but now Akiho has animal features as well. The others walk over, animal features appearing on them as well, speak with animal sounds mixed in their words as Sakura screams. Syaoran came over, him being the only unaffected one as she tells him about the animal features. However, Syaoran cannot see them as the world distorts, and Sakura is transported into a highland with a purple sky. Sakura and Kero look around to see her friends turning into animals. They decide that it must be the work of a Card. They try to find out the source and the reason for the animal features, but their friends have turned more animal-like already. Her friends hear her footsteps and begin to run towards a great baobab tree as a storm began to form, striking the tree as it ignites, falling onto the animals as Syaoran releases his sphere of power, stopping all time. Syaoran cuts through space and enters, already exhausted from using time magic. Sakura holds Syaoran as they fall to their knees. Syaoran asks Sakura to find the source and she recalls about her confusion of the shrine and the zoo. She begins to show fear as Syaoran finds himself in a powerless stage once again. He drops his sword to embrace Sakura, holding her tightly, telling her that he's here. Syaoran pushes Sakura to think once again and to wish hard to turn her friends back as he faints. Time moves again as Sakura knows what she has to do. Magic emits from her magic circle as she now appears back at the shrine park, sealing the source of the magic in front of her. Everyone else was confused at their disappearance as Meiling makes up an excuse, Sakura and Tomoyo heading away to talk. Sakura tells Tomoyo about what happened as she shows concern for Syaoran. They ask Kero to make sure he's alright, but Sakura begins to blame herself. Meiling sits down behind Syaoran, telling him that she has heard that Syaoran pushes himself too hard. Syaoran still doesn't feel strong enough while Meiling expresses her frustration of being magicless. Syaoran tells her that she has been helpful even without magic as Meiling moves closer to stare at him, amused at him calling Sakura just by her name while Syaoran immediately blushes. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero look at her new card, figuring out that her thoughts became reality because of it. Syaoran had stopped all her fears when she was frightened as Kero commented on the difficulty of time magic. Sakura knows that this can happen again, and promises herself to get stronger so that no one will suffer again. Featured Cards Clear Cards *Mirage (anime debut) Cards Used * None Cards Sealed *Mirage Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *Jockey Style Outfit Quotes *'Syaoran': It's alright. I'm here. *'Meiling': It's just that you call her "Sakura". Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc